This invention relates to countermeasures systems, particularly to systems for providing a protective cover against homing and/or fire control devices operating upon infrared, sound navigation and ranging, or microwave-reflected energy, and more particularly to launching systems for decoy rounds which confuse the sensing mechanism of such devices and thus decrease the effectiveness thereof.